


A sleepless night

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I love these two dumb bois, Kick, M/M, Make Out Session, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Keith isn’t able to sleep so he heads to the training room.  Lance decides to pay him a visit.  You all probably know what happens next..





	A sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! I love these two so much that I just had to write a fic of my own. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Even though he had been training all day, Keith wasn’t tired. He lay in his sparsely furnished room and tried everything he could think of to fall asleep. He changed positions, flipped his pillow over multiple times, and even attempted counting mice (Allura’s suggestion). After hours of sheer boredom, Keith gave up. Instead of sleeping, he allowed his mind to wander through the events of the past few years.

Losing Shiro. Noticing Lance at the garrison. Being kicked out. Missing Lance. Sensing the strange signals. Meeting up with Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Lance. Discovering the lions. Going to space. Being teammates with Lance.

Keith knew that if he was thinking that much about Lance, chances were he wouldn’t be getting any sleep that night. He groaned and shoved his face into a pillow. Stupid crushes. Stupid Lance and his stupidly handsome face. 

Keith decided that if he wasn’t going to sleep, he could at least go and do something productive. He didn’t need to change since he just slept in his everyday clothes. Better to be prepared, than to be comfortable. Keith grabbed his sword and headed for the training room.

The castle was dimly lit, but he knew his way around just fine. Keith stealthily crept along the hallways, careful not to wake anyone else. He arrived at the training room without incident and got to work.

Lance tended to avoid training because he complained about it making his skin break out. Keith on the other hand relished wielding his blade. He felt in control of his thoughts and emotions during training. He loved the way that the sword felt in his hand and the swishing sound that it made.

Keith had been practicing long enough to work up a sweat when he heard the door open. He immediately whirled around and pointed his sword at whatever had come in.

“Hey, watch it! This is my best robe.”

Keith blinked in surprise. There, in front of him, was Lance. Keith didn’t know what to say, so he simply lowered his blade and stared at his crush. 

Lance looked good as always. His robe, a deep shade of blue, offset his skin tone very attractively. Lance ran a hand through his bed tousled hair and yawned at Keith. He looked perfect, except for the hideous lion slippers that he insisted on wearing as often as possible.

“What are you doing here?” Keith managed to ask.

“I could ask the same of you,” replied Lance, “I can come to the training room if I want to.”

“But you never want to.”

Lance made a shoo shoo motion with his hands. “Maybe I want to work on my six pack. You don’t know what I’m thinking, and anyway it doesn’t matter to you.”

Keith’s brain had short circuited at six pack.

“Uh, okay, yeah, uh sure.”

Lance frowned at him. “Are you sure that you’re getting enough sleep? I thought Keith was supposed to be all serious and wise.”

Keith didn’t know how to respond so he simply nodded.

“Anyway,” continued Lance, “I actually came down here to find you.”

Keith’s heart stopped working. Lance had come to find him? Had he done something wrong, or had Lance just wanted to spend time with him?

Lance fidgeted with his robe. “Well, I was talking with Shiro, and he gave me advice, and you know that I’m bad at getting to the point. Especially when I’m nervous. It’s really hot in here. I guess it’s because I’m here. Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that out loud.” 

Lance smacked himself in the forehead. “You probably think I’m an idiot, and you’ll probably hate me after this. But I have to tell you. Alright, here goes. Keith Kogane. I have a, I have a, I have a crush on you!”

Lance blurted out the last part and then turned red. He shifted on his feet and avoided eye contact with Keith.

Keith felt elated, and embarrassed. He supposed that he would have to confess his feelings for Lance now.

“Well,” he started, “I actually, uh.”

Lance looked up and wore a pained expression. “You don’t like me back,” he said softly, “it’s okay. I’ve been preparing for this. I’ll go now, bye.”

“Wait!” said Keith, “that’s not what I meant. I was trying to say I like you too.”

“Really? This isn’t some sort of joke?”

“Yes. No. Wait.” Keith tried to clear his thoughts. 

“Lance,” he said, “I really like you.”

Lance’s grin was wider than the Grand Canyon.

“I really like you,” continued Keith, “I like the way that you have a joke for every occasion. I like the way that you cheer up your teammates. I like the way you dance to any music you can get a hold of. I like your smile and the way it lights up a room. I really like you Lance, I maybe even love you.”

By the time this speech was over, Keith’s face was a brighter red than his lion. Lance shrieked with delight and threw his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith was still unsteady from Lance’s confession and tumbled to the ground, taking Lance with him.

He stared up into Lance’s shining face and smiled for the first time in a week.

“Did you really mean all that?” breathed Lance.

“Every word.”

Lance gently leaned down and brushed his lips against Keith’s. A warm tingle coursed through Keith’s whole body. He leaned forward and hesitantly kissed back.

Lance’s lips were warm and soft. Keith relished the feel of them as they lay there for some time, simply enjoying each others company. After they had made out for a while, Keith returned with Lance to his room and was finally able to sleep.


End file.
